1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to amusement devices and, more particularly, to hand manipulated games.
2. Prior Art
There are numerous games which employ manipulative skill to move an object from one position to another. Examples of such games can be seen in Hutchison U.S. Pat. No. 1,826,215, issued Oct. 6, 1931, and entitled "Game", Schigas U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,883 issued Dec. 4, 1956, and entitled "Tilting Game Board", and Goldfarb, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,881, issued Jan. 27, 1976, and entitled "Manipulative Skill Game Apparatus Having Tiltable Platforms and Automatic Feeder Mechanisms". However, none of these games employ the same finesse of hand-eye coordination employed by this invention nor are they designed to having simultaneous competitive play by two players.